


Pinky Promise || Prompt #22

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [22]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Awkward First Times, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Porn Watching, Smut, Underage - Freeform, first handjob, first sexual thing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Więc.. moja propozycja brzmi tak: Harry i Louis są ciekawskimi 10-latkami i przeszukują sypialnię rodziców i znajdują pod łóżkiem gazete pornograficzną i jeden z nich (aww chciałabym lou) podnieca się na widok faceta robiącego babce palcówkę i postanawiają sprawdzić jak to jest. Mam nadzieję, że nie jestem wymagająca. Pozdrawiam xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Promise || Prompt #22

**Author's Note:**

> będę się za to smażyć w piekle

-Mamo? –Zapytał Louis, bawiąc się jedzeniem na talerzu.

-Tak?

-Kiedy Harry tu będzie?

-Lou powtarzam ci kolejny raz, czekamy, aż jego mama skończy pracę, tak? –Zaśmiała się z niecierpliwości swojego synka.

-Chcę żeby skończyła już. –Upierał się.

-Lou- Przerwał jej dzwonek do drzwi.

-Harry! –Krzyknął szatyn, zeskakując z krzesła, podbiegł do drzwi.

-Louis! –Lokaty chłopiec przebiegł przez próg i rzucił się na szyję przyjaciela, miażdżąc go w uścisku

-Harry nie pożegnasz się ze mną? –Zapytała Anee, stojąc w drzwiach z plecakiem syna w rękach.

-Pa mamo, kocham cię! –Krzyknął nie odwracając się w jej stronę, pobiegł za Louisem.

 

-Widzieli się wczoraj. –Zaśmiała się Jay.

-Harry cały czas dzwonił do mojego biura, naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać, aż odwiedzi Louisa.

-Są uroczy.

-Jesteś pewna, że Lottie nie ma nic przeciwko? Zawszę mogę zadzwonić po Gemmę-

-Nie zaczynaj Anne, jestem pewna, że sobie z nimi poradzi. –Wyjaśniła szatynka.

-W takim razie, powinnyśmy się zbierać.

 

Anne i Jay miały dzisiaj wieczór do siebie, postanowiły wyjść na kolację, może do kina. Były przyjaciółkami od czasów młodości, podobnie jak ich synowie. Harry i Louis byli nierozłączni, cały czas chcieli być przy sobie, nie potrafili bez siebie wytrzymać. Anne i Jay bardzo cieszyły się, że ich dzieci tak dobrze się dogadują.

Harry miał zostać tamtej nocy u Louisa, pilnować ich miała jego starsza siostra Lottie.

Mamy pożegnały się z nimi, każąc obiecać, że będą grzeczni i wyszły z domu. Gdy tylko zamknęły za sobą drzwi, Lottie oświadczyła, że wychodzi ze swoim nowym chłopakiem, chłopcy mają nie spalić domu, a słodycze są w półce obok piekarnika.

Harry i Louis spędzili cały wieczór na leżeniu na kanapie. Brunet wtulony w ciało swojego przyjaciela, Louis głaskał jego włosy. Kiedy chichotali, oglądając kreskówki ich ciała trzęsły się od wibracji.

Nie obeszłoby się też od konkursów takich jak najszybsze wypicie butelki coli, bitwy na popcorn czy bawienia się żelkami dinozaurami.

-Harry?

-Tak?

-Lottie zawsze czesze swoje włosy, chcesz żebym poczesał twoje? –Zapytał niewinnie Louis. Kochał włosy swojego kolegi, były takie mięciutkie i pachniały jak cukierki.

Harry kochał gdy ktoś bawił się jego włosami, dlatego tworzyli tak zgrany duet.

Od kiedy byli naprawdę mali zawsze się dogadywali. Louis był dwa lata starszy od Harry’ego, więc rok w którym poszedł do szkoły, był najgorszym rokiem w jego życiu. Nie mógł być przy Harrym tak często jak zwykle, nie mógł siedzieć z nim w ławce, ani bawić się z nim na przerwach. Harry natomiast siedząc w domu płakał za Louisem i upierał się, że każdego ranka będzie odprowadzać go do szkoły.

Gdy tylko Harry przyszedł do szkoły, wszystko z powrotem nabrało kolorów. Od tamtej pory, gdy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek biegli w swoim kierunku, siedzieli razem na stołówce i razem grali na szkolnym boisku.

Harry’emu trochę ciężej było przekonać się do tego miejsca, był nieśmiały i skryty, tylko przy Louisie potrafił być sobą. Starszego chłopca bardzo martwiło to, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie czuje się pewnie, on sam był duszą towarzystwa, nie bał się poznawać ludzi, wiedział, że musi chronić Harry’ego.

Mały brunet tylko przy nim czuł się bezpieczny, czuł, że jedyne czego potrzebuje to przytulić się do Louisa, a wszystko zniknie, wszystkie lęki i cała niepewność.

 *

Siedzieli w pokoju Lou, szatyn na łóżku, a brunet na podłodze, tak by dać koledze łatwiejszy dostęp do swoich loczków.

-Harry?

-Mhm? –Powiedział z buzią pełną chrupków.

-Wiesz, że chłopcy tacy jak my, no wiesz… duzi chłopcy, robią niebezpieczne rzeczy? –Zapytał.

-Niebezpieczne? –Zdziwił się.

-Wiesz… jest tu taki bardzo tajemniczy pokój, mama nie pozwala mi tam wchodzić, ale przecież nikt się nie dowie, jeśli to zrobimy. –Mówił z podekscytowaniem.

-No nie wiem Lou-

-Harry daj spokój.

-A co jeśli Lottie wróci?

-Nie wróci, obiecuję, że ze mną nikt cię tam nie zobaczy. –Zapewniał szatyn.

-No dobra. –Zgodził się w końcu Harry.

Louis miał na myśli dawny pokój jego wujka, który kiedyś z nimi mieszkał. Jego mama nie pozwalała mu tam wchodzić tylko z powodu bałaganu jaki tam panował i grubej warstwy kurzu na meblach, ale Louis lubił wmawiać sobie, że jest tam coś czego nie powinien widzieć.

Weszli tam na palcach choć wiedzieli, że i tak nikt ich nie usłyszy. Otworzyli skrzypiące drzwi, a przed sobą ujrzeli tabuny pyłu. Harry zakaszlał i potarł swoje oczy. Po chwili oglądania dawno zapomnianych mebli, starych figurek i zdjęć, Louis natknął się na coś kolorowego.

-Harry patrz! –Wyciągnął z pułki kolorowe magazyny.

-Louis to przecież –Harry zaniemówił kiedy Louis zaczął przewracać kartki. Czasopismo pełne było nagich kobiet i mężczyzn. Louis słyszał o takich gazetach, ale nigdy takiej nie miał, ani nie przeglądał Harry tym bardziej.

Zafascynowani chłopcy nie mogli przestać oglądać zdjęć. Na ich policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce, a ich dłonie zaczęły się pocić.

Z zapatrzenia wyrwał ich trzask drzwi. Chłopcy odrzucili magazyn w kąt pokoju i wybiegli tak szybko jak tylko mogli. Okazało się, że to tylko wiatr zamknął drzwi łazienki.

Żaden z nich nie komentował tego co wydarzyło się w pokoju, tego co widzieli. W ciszy wrócili do oglądania bajek.

Kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać, chłopcy byli już zmęczeni i zasypiali na kanapie. Postanowili położyć się do spania. Wcześniej zbudowali wielki fort z poduszek i koców, do środka wstawiając lampkę.

Położyli się wygodnie, przez chwilę rozmawiali o bohaterach kreskówki, po czym oboje ziewnęli, a Harry zgasił lampkę.

Louis pocałował go na dobranoc w czoło, patrząc mu w oczy z dziwnym wyrazem na twarzy.

Harry myślał, że jego przyjaciel już zasnął.

-Harry?

-Tak Lou?

-Możesz zapalić lampkę?

-Po co?

-Zapal. –Louis podniósł się i usiadł. Harry zauważył wypieki na jego policzkach, nie wiedział o co chodzi.

-Lou źle się czujesz? –Zapytał zaniepokojony.

-Harry nie wiem co się dzieję. –Panikował. –Ale od kiedy byliśmy w pokoju wujka i widzieliśmy te gazetki to- Nie mógł wytłumaczyć o co mu chodzi, więc podciągnął kołdrę. Harry zobaczył wybrzuszenie w spodniach jego piżamy.

-Och. –Sapnął cicho na ten widok.

-Harry-

-M-mo-może, eh, um, Lou, j-ja no, nie wiem, może-

-To boli Harry. –Marudził Louis. Coś kazało mu dotknąć swojego siusiaka, przyłożył więc tam rękę, nagle czując ulgę. –Och! –Pisnął na nowe uczucie.

-Lou? –Harry niepokoił się, bo wiedział o takich rzeczach, mówili kiedyś o tym w szkole, ale nadal nie wiedział co robić i jak pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi. –Lou j-ja nie-nie wiem jak ci pomóc.

-Harry mogę cię pocałować? –Zapytał cicho Louis, cały czas dotykając się przez cienki materiał piżamy.

-Um t-tak. –Louis nachylił się bliżej bruneta i patrząc mu w oczy, delikatnie pocałował go  w usta. Jeszcze nigdy tego nie zrobili, owszem całowali się w nos, czoło, policzki, ale nie w usta.

-Louis? Cz-czy jeśli, jeśli się no wiesz… dotykasz? Czy wtedy mniej boli? –Zapytał zawstydzony.

-Tak, to śmieszne, śmieszne uczucie. –Uśmiechnął się lekko szatyn.

-Louis?

-Mhm?

-Ch-chce-chcesz żebym zrobił to za ciebie?

-Och. –Louis wiedział, że ludzie robią takie rzeczy, nie był jednak pewien czy dwaj chłopcy też mogą to robić. –Um, jeśli chcesz, tak, j-ja chcę.

-Dobrze. –Harry podciągnął się bliżej niego. Drżącą dłoń położył na udzie Louisa. Bał się, nie wiedział czego, ale się bał. Louis widząc jego strach, objął jego nadgarstek i powoli położył rękę bruneta na swoim kroczu, nigdy wcześniej nikt nie dotykał go w ten sposób. Po kilku chwilach Harry trochę się ośmielił, sam czuł jak dzieje się z nim to samo, spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że jego mały penis też tworzy wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach. Nie myśląc na tym co robi, przeniósł dłoń Lou na swoje krocze.

Chłopcy dotykali siebie nawzajem przez ubrania, ich oddechy stawały się płytsze, włosy zaczęły przyklejać się do czoła.

-Harry ja nie wie- Louis spanikował kiedy poczuł na sobie mokry materiał, wystraszył się, bo wcześniej nie czuł, że chce mu się siku, czuł się śmiesznie, ale bardzo dobrze. Spojrzał na przestraszonego Harry’ego, który też patrzył na plamę na swojej piżamie. Louis podniósł kciukiem jego brodę i jeszcze raz szybko go pocałował.

-Harry to będzie nasz sekret w porządku? Tajemnica na mały palec? –Zapytał wyciągając przed siebie mały palec.

-Na mały palec. –Uśmiechnął się brunet.              

 


End file.
